thomas1edward2henry3fandomcom-20200215-history
Arry and Bert
*This article is about the diesel Iron Bert. For the Arlesdale Railway locomotive of the same name, see Bert. '' 'Arry''' and Bert are two yellow diesels who work at the Sodor Ironworks. Bio Not much is known about Arry and Bert's history. They were present at Barrow Scrapyards whilst Oliver was imprisoned. When Stepney accidentally wandered into the scrapyards whilst visiting in 1998, they tried to put him into the smelting pot but the Fat Controller saved Stepney in the nick of time. It is likely they were severely reprimanded and punished afterwords, though it is still debatable whether the Fat Controller or the Ironworks have control over them. The two seemed to have mended some of their evil ways, but still loved to play tricks on the engines, as Percy and James found out the hard way. In 2019, Bert was tricked into moving a train of explosives into Knapford station, resulting in the Station's explosion. Later, the two were held as hostages with Gordon by Phil Boggiston & Diesel 10. When Phil lit the buiding on fire, Arry and Bert rammed through a side wall, forcing Gordon out with them. Personality When Arry and Bert were first introduced, they were perhaps the most evil engines of the TV series. When they re-appeared though, they were tamed down, though still mischievous. Trainz Model Arry and Bert's models were created by Sodor Workshops. Previously, models by the user CMBurgess from the Trainz Download Station were used as well as briefly Hilltrack's models. Basis Arry and Bert are Class 08 Diesel Shunters, the most produced of the BR diesels. Almost 1,000 were made. Diesel, Splatter, Dodge, Paxton, Sidney, The Black Class 08s and The Red Class 08 all share the same basis. Appearances The Engines of Sodor Season 4 * The Great Railway Heist (cameo) * Diesels and Dragons Season 5 * Conspiracy Theories (flashback cameo) Specials * How the Diesel Stole Christmas * The Search for Smudger (cameo) The Engines of Sodor Finale * Tarnished Legacy (Arry only, cameo) * Phantom Saboteur * Wrath on the Rails NWR Origins Season 1 * Great Western Escape (not named) Season 2 * A True Diesel (cameo) Thomas1Edward2Henry3's Remakes * Thomas, Percy and Old Slow Coach (cameo) * Stepney Gets Lost (Arry not named; Bert does not speak) Voice Actor(s) * Thomas1Edward2Henry3: How the Diesel Stole Christmas - Present * Jonathan Asiamah (Arry) and A Very Angery Goku (Bert): Engine of Sodor Finale TV Apperances Arry and Bert first appeared in the fifth season episode Stepney Gets Lost. Oddly enough, Arry was not named and Bert did not speak. The two of them then appeared in every season since except the tenth, thirteenth, seventeenth, and twentieth, and Bert did not appear in the nineteenth (which Arry's appearance was only a cameo). Arry has always been voiced by Kerry Shale in both dubs, whilst Bert was also voiced by Shale until the sixteenth season in the US. He was then replaced with William Hope. Category:Diesels Category:0-6-0 Category:Antagonists Category:BR Class 08 Category:Redeemed Characters